Frozen Love
by Netsugaki-Sama
Summary: A few months after their first escapade, the three bands of Inuyasha, Kagura and Kikyou have to face new problems concerning old loves and even older witches. The sequel to my first story, Bands.
1. OmegaNihon, Art of Life

Disclaimer: I own some Inuyasha... like, a few manga... but that's about it. Oh, and a pack of playing cards... Um, but the rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Ah, right... and lyrics to Art of Life belong to X Japan. 

1

_Desert Rose, why do you live alone? If you are sad, I'll make you leave this life. Are you white, blue or bloody red? All I can see is drowning in cold gray sand..._

_The winds of time, you knock me to the ground. I'm dying of thirst. I wanna run away. I don't know how to set me free to live. My mind cries out feeling pain..._

_I've been roaming to find myself. How long have I been feeling endless hurt? Falling down rain flows into my heart. In the pain I'm waiting for you. Can't go back, no place to go back to. Life is lost. Flowers fall. If it's all dreams, now wake me up... If it's all real, just kill me..._

2

Shippou leapt from tree branch to tree branch, evading his pursuer. He looked back over his shoulder and managed to get a glimpse. It was hot on his trail, and closing in. "Crap!" he cried to himself, "I don't think I'll be able to loose 'em!" He landed on another tree branch and fired a ball of Fox Fire at the demon following him, but it managed to dodge the blast easily enough. He shrieked and continued jumping amongst the trees. He was hoping that he would loose it if he managed to get up into the leaves, but that demon was still able to catch up to him. And just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, he lost his footing and slipped, landing face first into the branch. The demon caught up to him and reached for him. It was all over for him.

"You're it!"

"Aww," Shippou grumbled as he got up, "You're too fast for me, Souten!" He and Souten were playing tag in the park.

"Mwa ha ha," Souten chuckled, "No, it's because _you're_ too slow!" She leapt off the tree branch and started running away. "Can't catch me!" she shouted back at the little fox.

Shippou grinned evilly. "We'll see about that," he cackled. He pulled his little toy horse out from his pocked and transformed it into a bigger riding horse. He leapt onto it and followed Souten, catching up to her in no time. He tagged her.

"No fair!" she shouted. "No magic!"

Shippou stuck his tongue out. "Nya nya!" he taunted. But then from behind him a strange cloud appeared. It wrapped itself around him and held him there. Souten smiled, floated up to him and tagged him. He glanced back at the cloud and punched at it three times. "Dammit, Kouryuu!" he exclaimed as the cloud transformed back into the little red dragon known as Kouryuu. "That's cheating!"

"You're one to talk, fox magic user!" Kouryuu accused.

"If Shippou is it," Souten smiled, turning around, "and he touched you, Kouryuu..." She got into a running pose, "Doesn't that mean you're it?" She smiled and bolted off, leaving a trail of dust. Shippou did the same.

"Aww, dang," Kouryuu said, exhaling a puff of smoke. He started his chase.

3

The shoreline of the secluded lake was almost completely calm. The only sound was the quiet whistling of the wind through the trees. But then all of a sudden the shoreline became overcome with waves, and the sound of a loud motor filled the forest. A motorboat was cutting through the calm lake, dragging something behind it. No, not some_thing_, some_one_. Nobunaga was quite the water skier, showing off his talents to the three other people in the boat. Princess Tsuyu at the controls, with Juuroumaru and his girlfriend, the angeless Akizuki cheering him on. At the bow of the boat, underneath a cover, Kageroumaru and Hiyoshimaru, the little monkey pet of Nobunaga, were snoozing.

The boat came to a stop. "Okay, Nobunaga," Tsuyu called out to him, "I think you should let someone else have a turn."

"Janken?" Akizuki suggested. Juuroumaru smiled and nodded. "Saisho wa gu!" they both exclaimed, balling their hands into fists, "Jan...ken...pon!" Akizuki's paper beat Juuroumaru's rock, so it was her turn next.

Nobunaga had crawled back onto the boat with the water skis. "Just remember," he said, handing them to the angel demon, "It's not as easy as it looks."

"Ya, ya," Akizuki said, taking the skis from him. "I think I've seen you do it enough times to get the hang of it." She strapped herself in and was already on the water before either of the two boys noticed. "Crank her up, Tsuyu!" she called.

Meanwhile, the sudden stop of the boat had aroused the attention of the two sleeping in the bow. Hiyoshimaru jumped out and onto Nobunaga's shoulder as Kageroumaru slithered groggily onto the boat's deck. He rubbed his eyes with his wrists. "Uhg," he groaned, "Why've we-" But before could get anything else out, Tsuyu revved up the engine and the boat took off, almost throwing the little snake demon overboard.

4

Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished watching that Jet Li movie, Hero. She was snuggling up next to him, her eyes tearing up. Even Inuyasha's were glistening a little. The movie ended. He got up and ejected it from the DVD player. "You know," he said, putting it into its case, "I still don't get this movie. I've even taken the liberty of learning Chinese so that the meaning would be more clear." This was true. For the soul purpose of understanding this movie, Inuyasha went and learned an entire language. But it didn't help much.

"I don't think it's one of those movies that you're supposed to get all at once," Kagome explained.

"Still good though," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome returned the smile, nodding her head. "So do you still want to go to the bathhouse?"

She leaned back into the couch and but her hand to her chin. "I'm not sure," she said, "It's really late after all."

Inuyasha grinned. "Which of course means there won't be many people there, so we'll be almost completely alone." He put his hands behind his head and laughed. "Get my drift?"

"Sonic drift?" Kagome inquired. Inuyasha sweat-dropped. "Just kidding," she said, waving her hand. "It sounds really romantic."

"Great!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding up his swimming trunks, folding them.

"Man," Kagome frowned, "You sure got those out quick." Inuyasha grinned his cheesy grin once again.

5

"The bathhouse?" Sango inquired as Miroku searched through his dresser for his swimming trunks. "Are you sure it's open?" He had pitched the idea of spending a nice quiet relaxing evening at the local bathhouse to her a few minutes ago out of the blue. But then again that was Miroku's way.

"Yup," he said, holding up his trunks. "And there won't be anyone there." He gave her a sly look. "We'll have the whole place to ourselves."

She blushed, then turned to her own dresser and rummaged for her bathing suit.

The bathhouse was not all that far from where they lived in that quiet little village. It was nestled in a small meadow surrounded by beautiful cherry trees. A moat had been carved around the entire building, so it had a quaint little bridge leading up to it. It was a rather large building with several floors, but that was to be expected, as it was a very fancy place. It had a members' list and a secret handshake and everything. But for Miroku and Sango, the first floor hot tubs would be enough. Little did they know, they would be sharing.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku exclaimed as he and Sango walked up to the beginning of the bridge where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing.

"Hey, Miroku!" Inuyasha called out. "You guys are coming for a swim too?" Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Great minds think alike," Kagome said with a smile.

The four of them walked across the bridge to the front door of the bathhouse. Inuyasha opened it. The lobby was a beautiful site: golden walls and furniture and other fancy knickknacks were strewn throughout the entire building. Right in front of them was the registration desk. Standing at the desk was the bathhouse's owner, Yubaba. She was a short, rather aged person. Her hair's color had completely dissipated, leaving only a dull gray. Her skin was wrinkled, and seemed to only hang off her bones. Her nose was long and crooked, as was her chin. She had the feeling of the Wicked Witch of the West. She even had the warts! She was wearing a pair of small reading glasses and a dark purple shall.

She leapt off her stool to greet her guests. "Why, hello there!" she said with a smile, "My name's Yubaba. Welcome to my fine bathhouse!"

"We've heard it's the best in all of Japan," Miroku smiled back.

The old hag nodded, then glanced over at Inuyasha. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a squeal. "Forgive me, young man," she laughed, "But those ears are so adorable!"

Inuyasha twitched his ears and smiled. "Ya, I get that a lot."

"I bet," the hag cackled. "Come, I'll show you to your stalls." She led them to the door at the end of the hall. They had the place all to themselves.


	2. ChikaraEki, Endless Love

Disclaimer: Lyrics to Endless Love belong to Two-Mix.

1

_Kagami ni utsushita naive na jounetsu... Tsumetaku kokoro de yureugoku genjitsu..._

_(A naive passion reflected in the mirror... Reality that coldly wavers in the heart...)_

_Ah, kizutsuku tabi obieteyuku kedo... Ah, dakedo dareka no sei ni wa shitakunai..._

_(Ah, each time I am hurt I become more frightful... Ah, but I don't want to blame it on someone...)_

_Deai to wakare ni nareteyuku kono machi... Soredemo ai dake wasurezu ni itakute..._

_(This city in which I grow accustomed to encounters and partings... Still I wanted to go on without forgetting love...)_

_Ah, sunao ni naki mujaki ni waraeru... Ah, ashita wo kureru anata wo mamoritai..._

_(Ah, to honestly cry and innocently laugh... Ah, I want to protect you who give me a tomorrow...)_

_Endless love; egaku yume no atsusa dakishimete... Can't stop heart; sotto namida afureru yoru de mo..._

_(Endless love; hold tight the passion of the pictured dream... Can't stop heart; even on nights when tears quietly overflow...)_

_Endless love; hitomi tojite toiki kasanereba... Can't stop heart; futari dake no futari ni nareru..._

_(Endless love; if we close our eyes and overlay our breaths... Can't stop heart; we can become a couple, just us two...)_

2

The audience stood up from their chairs applauding like crazy. Yet another smash hit. Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoushi and Rin joined Kagura at center stage and the five of them bowed to their cheering audience; big smiles on their faces and lots of emotion in their hearts. They had just finished another one of their tours across the world. This time, they ended up in France and got to live the life of luxury, European style. Not even one of them was not homesick, and they were all glad that they would be going home the next day. They left the stage with their heads held high; the audience still cheering and clapping like hyper seals.

"You were really great out there, you guys!" their sniveling agent said, strolling casually up beside Kagura as they entered the backstage area. "They're still hollering away."

Kagura smiled. "They wouldn't be if it hadn't been for you," she laughed.

"What do you mean?" the agent said, scratching his head.

Kagura stopped walking and looked at him, a huge grin plastered across her face. "I mean you and all your evil little schemes that gradually work my band and me up to the top." The agent looked stunned. Kagura laughed again. "Never mind then," she smirked.

The six of them came to the back door and found their white stretch limo waiting for them. Their agent ran up quickly to the door and opened it for ChikaraEki: Kagura and her band. They climbed in and got comfy, and then the agent joined them and closed the door. The limo started up and headed for the hotel where they would spend their last night.

"Now," the agent began, "I've booked a show for you guys a few weeks from now in Kyoto. Think you're up to it?"

Hakudoushi groaned. "You're only giving us a few weeks to go home and visit our friends?" They had not stayed long at their home since they hired this agent. Sure, that meant more traveling for them and more mullah in the bank. But all five of them were starting to get really sick of it all.

"That's show-biz," the agent said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to it." He turned to Kagura. "Now, about that show...?"

Kagura pondered on the proposal for a few minutes before she finally gave him answer. "Of course. A few weeks to ourselves and then another big show." She turned to the four kids. "Think you can handle that?"

"Of course we can, Kagura," Kanna whispered. "But we need the time off first."

Kagura smiled. "Don't worry. We'll have enough time to visit our old friends."

The limo pulled into the hotel's driveway.

3

Kohaku leapt onto his soft hotel bed and spread his arms and legs. "It's so good to lie down," his voice muffled from the sheets. They had arrived at their luxurious hotel room and could now recuperate after their long show. It was a big room divided up into two smaller sections. The girls got one of these sections, and the boys got the other. Out on the balcony was a hot tub that overlooked the hotel and had a great view of the French countryside. It really was a beautiful sight.

Kanna sat down on the bed beside Kohaku. "What should we do?" she asked in a whisper.

Kohaku grinned. "I can think of something," he said slyly.

"Play video games?"

"Exactly." Kohaku got up and walked over to the entertainment system. There was a big screen television set, complete with surround sound, VCR and DVD players and a few of the world's leading gaming platforms. Kohaku, however, had brought his own. This particular hotel (and several others across the entire globe) unfortunately did not carry the Play Master 8000, but of course Good Soldier Is Always Prepared. Kohaku had set up the machine prior to the concert, so it was ready to be played. He sat down in the big comfy chair and motioned for Kanna to join him.

"But what about Hakudoushi and Rin?" she asked as she sat down on the chair's armrest.

"They went straight to the big pool outside," Kohaku answered. "And Kagura and our agent are busy talking about that performance in a few weeks. So we have the entire room to ourselves."

"Excellent," Kanna smiled. She hopped off the chair and went over to the Play Master 8000. She switched it on. "What game do you want to play?"

Kohaku tapped his index finger on his chin and pondered the question. "I think we should try that new game that we got."

"Oh," Kanna said, reaching into the bag of games beside her, "You mean 'Inuyasha: Naraku no Wana, Mayoi no Mori no Shoutaijou'?"

"Ya," Kohaku said, "That's the one. I've always wondered... why does it have to have such a long name?" Kanna shrugged and popped the game into the Play Master 8000.

4

"Right then," the agent said, getting up from his chair, "It's all settled. I'll get back to you guys a few days before hand, okay?"

"Okay," Kagura answered, getting up herself. "Good night."

"Good night," the agent smiled back.

She walked him to the door and after he left, she went to her bed. She lay down, folding her arms behind her head on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling. Kohaku and Kanna were busy playing their games, and Hakudoushi and Rin were down at the pool. She would have the next maybe hour and a half all to herself. She sighed. "Wonder how he's doing," she whispered to herself. She glanced to her right, at the telephone on the nightstand. "Should give him a call." She sat up and picked the phone off the receiver. She dialed the number. Dial tone. Dial tone. Dial tone. Ghastly toad's voice.

"Hello," Jaken said on the other end of the line, "Sesshoumaru's residence, his servant Jaken speaking, how may I direct thi-"

"Oh put a sock in it," Kagura laughed. "That polite talk over the phone of yours doesn't become you."

"Kagura!" Jaken croaked. "Oh, hold on a sec. I'll go get m'lord." Silence. Silence. Then his voice on the phone.

"Hello?" Kagura could hear Sesshoumaru say.

"Yo," she said. "How's it going over in your part of the world?"

"Great," he answered. "How was the concert?"

"Oh it was fine. We're coming back tomorrow."

"Right. I'll be there to pick you up."

They continued talking for a long time, completely forgetting about that awful thing known as Long Distance. Kagura and Sesshoumaru had been going out for the past month now. Things were starting to get pretty serious between them. She was happy. He helped her get over... the past. And she was very grateful for his efforts to comfort her.

And at last the conversation came to an end. "Sesshoumaru," Kagura nearly stuttered, "I love you." This was the first time she had said this to him. First time she had said it to anyone since...

"I love you too, Kagura," he spoke back. They hung up.

Kagura lay back down on the bed and got under the covers. "Can't wait to get home," she said, a smile creeping its way across her face. "Can't wait..."


	3. Yogore no Yurikago, Fear of the Dark

Disclaimer: Lyrics to Fear of the Dark belong to Iron Maiden.

1

_Have you run your fingers down the wall And have you felt your neck skin crawl When you're searching for the light?_

_Sometimes when you're scared to take a look At the corner of the room You've sensed that something's watching you..._

_Have you ever been alone at night Thought you heard footsteps behind And turned around and no one's there?_

_And as you quicken up your pace You find it hard to look again Because you're sure there's someone there..._

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark... I have a constant fear that someone's always near..._

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark... I have a phobia that someone's always there..._

2

Renkotsu always did hate going down there. The lights never seemed to work, but after all it _was_ a cold dark cellar and lights never worked in one of those. He had been appointed the task of taking care of the captor that they had down there, locked in a makeshift jail cell. Months ago they had fought a great army of ice demons, but managed to take them all out in the end. All but this one. They still didn't know what to do with him quite yet. Since the past few weeks his behavior had begun to get a lot better. He was doing as he was told and not trying to fight back anymore. This was good; he was beginning to give them a sense of trust. But when the bad guys start giving a reason to trust them...

"Hey," Renkotsu called out into the dark, "You awake?"

"Yes," the voice of the captor growled from the darkness.

Renkotsu walked over to the jail cell very slowly. He had done this several times before, but each time he was scared. He could not get over it. "I've got some food for you."

"Great," the voice said in a sarcastic tone, "More bread and water for the prisoner of war."

"Now, hold on," Renkotsu said angrily, "We've been treating you with lots of care! You're being well looked after!"

"Oh really?" the voice said, his tone of voice dropping to a whisper. His chilling quietness mixed with the pitch black of the old cellar sent shivers up Renkotsu's spine. "Do you really call this being well looked after? Locked in a jail cell in pitch black, being served scraps of food through steel bars?"

"We let you out of there for walks and stuff," Renkotsu muttered. "For fresh air-"

"I don't give a damn about 'fresh air'!" the voice boomed so loud that Renkotsu nearly dropped the tray of food that he was carrying. "Look," his voice started to calm down, "Being kept down here, in all this silence and darkness and solitude," he paused, then began again, "can have a traumatizing effect on someone, don't you agree?"

Renkotsu did. They had kept him down here for so long, and he was behaving well now. Maybe it was time to... "I'll go have a talk with Kikyou," he began. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Thank you," the voice said from within the blackness of the jail cell.

Renkotsu left the tray of food and ran as fast as he could back up the stairs.

3

Kikyou's house hadn't really changed much since that time, who knows how long ago, when she thrust the piece of paper that had the Battle of the Bands schedule on it into Inuyasha's hands. It was a modest three level house: first floor, second floor and basement (like most Zelda dungeons). The living room was actually quite cozy. There were two big armchairs and a comfortable couch facing towards an average sized television set. A coffee table was set in the middle of the arrangement. The living room entered into the dining room and kitchen areas opposite the front door. The kitchen was again your average little kitchen, perfect for baking up a storm (and that was literally the case for some people). And finally the upstairs was where all their bedrooms were. Kikyou had sublet her house to the Shichinintai when they joined together to form their band, Yogore no Yurikago.

The door to the cellar was underneath the staircase that led upstairs, which was just beside the front door to the house. It was here that Renkotsu came bursting out. He closed the door, locking it of course, and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door and-

"Could you please knock first?" Bankotsu exclaimed as his girlfriend Sekka leapt off of him in embarrassment.

Renkotsu took a step back. "Sorry, Bankotsu," he muttered sarcastically, "But usually I don't open a kitchen door to find people making out." Bankotsu and Sekka got control over themselves again. "So," Renkotsu continued, "Where is Kikyou? I need to speak with her."

"She and Jakotsu took the kids to the park," Sekka explained. "Just left a few minutes ago. Why? What's up?"

Renkotsu looked down to the floor. "It's about," he said, lowering his voice. He pointed down towards the floor.

"What?" Bankotsu asked. "Does the floor need retiling?" He looked down and saw that it was fine.

"No, you moron," Renkotsu exclaimed. "I'm talking about... _him_." He pointed down again.

"Oh boy," Bankotsu said shaking his head, "Renkotsu's seeing imaginary people again..."

Renkotsu looked helplessly at Sekka. She smiled at him and batted Bankotsu on the back of his head. "No," she laughed, "He's talking about Fuyuka." She looked back at Renkotsu as Bankotsu rubbed his head. "What's going on, Renkotsu? Is he misbehaving?"

Renkotsu shook his head. "Just the opposite actually. Which park did you say they went to?"

"The Estelle Getty Memorial Park," Sekka answered.

"Great," Renkotsu said, taking his leave, "Thanks." He was out the door.

"What do you think that was about?" Bankotsu asked. Sekka shrugged, then looked at him slyly. "I'll lock the door," he smiled at her and leapt off his chair and dashed to the door, locking it.

4

Renkotsu arrived at the park a few moments later and searched around for his friends. He saw Hamaya playing soccer with some other kids in the field, but he couldn't see Kikyou or Jakotsu anywhere. "Where are they?" he whispered to himself, still scanning the park. He walked towards the soccer field, thinking they might be over there watching Hamaya play. Just as he got to the field, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He had the strangest feeling that something was following him. He saw nothing, shrugged it off and continued walking. And then...

"HEY RENKOTSU!"

He leapt maybe six hundred feet into the air. He fell down, stood back up and looked at whatever it was that had just yelled at him. "Hello, Jakotsu," he grumbled.

Jakotsu had managed to sneak up behind him and ducked out of sight when he turned around. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a huge grin on his face.

"I need to speak with Kikyou," Renkotsu answered. "It's really important."

"Oh," Jakotsu inquired. "What about?"

"That guy in our basement." Renkotsu said this with a whisper.

Jakotsu scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look, Renkotsu," he said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's not like Fuyuka is gonna appear behind you holding a cleaver if you say his name three times." He put his hand back at his side. "What's this about? Has Fuyuka done something?"

"No," Renkotsu said, "No not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Well," he began. He proceeded to tell his friend of Fuyuka's behavior since the past few weeks. "He wants to be let out of the cellar," he continued, "We don't have to actually release him or anything. Just let him out of the cellar..."

Jakotsu put his hand up to his chin. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "Fuyuka's been a bad boy, you know that." Renkotsu nodded, but then shook his head. "My point is I don't think we're ready to let him out yet."

"That's Kikyou's decision, though," Renkotsu pointed out.

"What's my decision?" Kikyou had managed to stroll up to them without even being noticed. She was holding her baby boy, Kotake, in her arms.

"Renkotsu thinks we should let Fuyuka out of his cage," Jakotsu said. Renkotsu nodded.

Kikyou looked at both of them blankly, then she began to think. Letting Fuyuka out of the cellar would be good for him. They only ever let him out maybe two or three times a week for exercise. But still, they could not fully trust him. She sighed, signifying that she had made her answer. "Sorry, Renkotsu," she said, shaking her head, "But we just can't take that chance."

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes. "I see." He sighed himself. "You're going to be the one who tells him then."

"Fine by me," Kikyou muttered. The three of them headed towards the soccer match to watch Hamaya's team score the winning goal. But it never came.


	4. Three Special Guests

1

The old hag Yubaba had led Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango to their separate bath stalls. Inuyasha and Kagome in one, Miroku and Sango in the other. The bath itself was a sort of Jacuzzi with a perfect temperature of water and a light jetting of bubbles. Inuyasha was sitting down on the seat of the tub and Kagome was snuggling up next to him. The only sound that either of them could hear was the bubbling of the water. Complete peace.

"This is really relaxing," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, but she had her eyes closed, so she didn't see him. But she knew he agreed with her.

Suddenly, the sound of voices overtook the sound of the bubbling water. "Do you hear that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking towards the stall's door. She shook her head. He shrugged it off, and then closed his eyes.

The sound did not go away. It got closer. From what it sounded like, there was a large group of people heading their way. Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at the door. She pulled back from Inuyasha as he got up from the tub. He walked over to the door and peered outside. There was indeed a large group of people, most of which were actually demons. Not mean looking demons, mind you, but demons nonetheless. He looked past them and saw a carriage being carried by four people. Sort of like one of those ancient Egyptian transports that they carried pharaohs and princess in. Inuyasha ducked back into the stall as the gang of people passed. They were heading to the end of the hall. Yubaba had told them that the bath stalls in the room at the end of the hall were reserved for the most important of people.

"Who is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, startling her boyfriend.

"I dunno," he answered, scratching his head.

Yubaba came down the hall and stopped at their door. "This is a real treat," she smiled. "To have such a dignified person at my bathhouse is a real honor."

"Who is that?" Kagome asked politely.

"That," Yubaba beamed, "is the legendary Chinese martial artist known as Mousse."

Inuyasha looked at her dumfounded. The person that he saw in the carriage could not have been who this old hag had just said. There wasn't even a person in it! It was a duck! "But," he started. But the hag cut him off.

"You two should feel really lucky that you get to share in this rare treat!" she exclaimed. She dashed off to the end of the hall, opened the door and slipped inside.

"It was a duck," Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Just a bloody du-"

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, "Didn't Mousse go to Jusenkyou and fall into the Spring of the Cursed Duck?"

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "What?"

"That's what I heard, anyways," Kagome said, looking at the closed door at the end of the hall. "So maybe that duck you saw..." She trailed off. They walked back into the hot tub and sat back down in it, cuddling.

2

The airport was definitely an intimidating place. So many people, so many shops, so many everything. Kagura had specifically asked the four kids to stick close with her, or else get lost in the chaos that was this airport of Japan. They made their way from the plane and into the lobby, where yet more confusion was awaiting them. They searched the area and people frantically, searched for a familiar face. They saw none and all sighed, breathing out a puff of mushroom shaped smoke.

Hakudoushi had taken his gaze to the top floor, a variable maze of shops and stores and salons and saloons. Seeing this was almost overbearing, and he started loosing his equilibrium. He tumbled over, but got back his balance. "This is almost too much," he gasped.

"Yes, well," Kagura muttered, still searching the lobby, "Welcome home."

"You told Sesshy when we'd be arriving, right?" Rin asked Kagura, holding her hand. Kagura said she had.

Kohaku, meanwhile, had his gaze fixed on something on the ceiling. "What is it, Kohaku?" Kanna asked, trying to look for what it might be that he was looking at. She saw nothing. Then, out of nowhere, Kohaku bolted off. She yelled at him to come back, but he did not. She followed him with her eyes. He ran up the escalator, pushing past all the people. He reached the top floor and leaned over the banister that blocked the plummet to the floor below. She followed his gaze to a catwalk hanging from the ceiling. Then she saw what he had been looking at. There was an oddly colored purple cat stuck up there, lying on its belly, hiding its head in its arms.

Kohaku brandished his sickle and threw it at the catwalk. It struck the catwalk and was repelled back. He tried again, and again missed. On the third time he managed to wrap his sickle around part of the catwalk. Then, without thinking, he stood up on the banister and leapt off, swinging on the chain of his sickle. He clambered up to the catwalk and crawled over to the scared cat.

"It's okay," he said, holding his hand out to it, "You're safe now." The cat looked at him, then to his outstretched hand. It crawled cautiously over to it, sniffed it, and then licked it. He picked it up and petted its head. It was wearing no collar, so he assumed it was just a lost stray.

After he had climbed back down with it, Kohaku rejoined his group. He was welcomed with a bonk on the noggin by Kanna. "Don't ever run off like that again!" she exclaimed. Then she looked at the cat. "Aww!" she said, taking it from him, "She's so cute!" The cat, lying in her arms, began to purr.

3

Kikyou flicked the lights. They still did not work.

She and Renkotsu were coming back down to the cellar to tell their prisoner the decision that she had made about whether or not to let him out of there. She just could not trust him enough to let him out into their house. All she could offer was a compromise: let him out for an hour or so every day for exercise. Renkotsu did not think that this was a wise decision at all.

They arrived at the makeshift jail cell. "We've come to a decision," Kikyou said. "And I'm sorry, but I can't let you out."

"I see," the captor said softly. Kikyou proposed the compromise. He nodded, although they barely saw it. Kikyou walked back up the stairs, but Renkotsu stayed behind.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"That's okay," said the captor. "You tried your best. That's all I could ask for." He sighed.

Renkotsu took one last look at the cell, and then headed upstairs himself. He found his pet cat demon, Kazan, waiting there for him at the door. He picked him up and walked into the living room. Bankotsu and Sekka were sitting on the couch, watching Love Hina. Bankotsu managed to pry his eyes off the television for a second to see Renkotsu sit down on one of the chairs.

"It's not fair," he muttered, "I want a pet too." Sekka and Renkotsu looked at him. "How come you get to have a pet, but I don't?"

"It's not a contest, Bankotsu," Renkotsu snapped.

"I know that," Bankotsu snapped back, "I'm not competitive." He looked at Sekka. "In fact," he boasted, "I'm the _least_ noncompetitive," he pointed to himself, "so I win. But my point is, I think that _I_ should have a pet."

"Go out and get one then!" Renkotsu blurted out. Bankotsu smiled and got up. "Where are you going?"

"To get a pet," he said, heading towards the front door. He left.

Renkotsu looked at Sekka. "Your boyfriend is weird," he said, shaking his head.

"I dunno," she smiled, "Another cute little animal around the house would be much more fun, don't you think?"

Renkotsu shrugged, then headed to the kitchen to fix a snack for himself and Kazan.

Bankotsu arrived at the local pet shop a few minutes later and was browsing around, looking at all the little critters. The salesman approached him. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for a pet," Bankotsu said.

'Naw,' the salesman thought to himself, 'really? Coulda fooled me...' "Well," he said, "We've got a large assortment of animals. But I think I've got something special, just for you..." He led Bankotsu to a small cage lined with straw. A small gray trough filled with slop was leaning against the side wall. Curled up in a ball, sleeping in the middle of the cage was a small black pig wearing a yellow-with-black-spots bandana around its body.

Bankotsu's eyes lit up. "Aww!" he shouted, "That's so cute!"

"He seems to answer," the salesman began, "to the name P-chan."

"I'll take him!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"Excellent choice, sir."


	5. The Witch

1

The little old hag Yubaba waddled over to Inuyasha and Kagome's stall. She had quite a surprise for them, quite a surprise indeed. She knocked on the closed door and opened it slowly. She revealed her wrinkled old face to her guests. A giddy grin was plastered across it from ear to ear. "Guess what?" she said cheerfully, "It seems that Mousse-sama has heard of you, Inuyasha, and would like to speak to you in person... _right now_!"

"Not interested," Inuyasha said in a slurred tone. He was almost half asleep.

"Oh, come now," she said, stomping her food lightly on the floor. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here!"

"Then I'll wait 'til I get reincarnated," the dog demon said, waving the little hag off.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I think we should go and speak with him. It is, after all, not every day that you'd get a chance like this."

"Agree with your pretty young sweetheart," the crone grinned.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay," he said, getting up, "Let's see what he wants then."

Yubaba squealed with delight and led Inuyasha and Kagome to the room at the end of the hall. She opened the door for them, but did not go into the room. They peered in. It was completely pitch black. They looked at each other with hesitance, but Yubaba practically pushed them through the threshold. She smiled one last time and then closed the door. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other again, but could barely see two inches in front of them. Then they heard his voice.

"Welcome."

"Nobunaga?" Inuyasha exclaimed with surprise. He and Kagome continued walking forward, noticing that the reason there was no light was because a wall was blocking the bath itself. They passed it and entered the stall. The bath was a circular shape, maybe ten meters in diameter, filled with steaming hot water. Sitting at the far end with his arms spread across the lip of the tub was a boy with long black hair. His eyes were closed.

"You are Inuyasha, correct?" the boy asked, not moving.

"Ya," the dog demon answered, "and this is Kagome." She waved. "And I take it you're 'The Legendary Chinese Martial Artist Mousse'?"

"I am," the boy said. He motioned for them to join him in the tub with his hand, but still did not open his eyes. As they climbed into the tub and sat down, Mousse continued. "I had heard from reliable sources that you destroyed the ice queen a while ago. Is this correct?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Ya, it was nothing really."

Mousse laughed. He folded his arms in front of his chest and opened his eyes. He did not look at Inuyasha directly, but continued to speak to him. "Inuyasha," he smiled, "KooriKisaki, the ice queen, was indeed a very powerful demon. You managed to defeat her. That is quite impressive..." Inuyasha beamed. "Although, you _did_ have help after all. And that is exactly why I've asked to speak to you-"

"How come you don't look at us when you speak to us?" Kagome asked. "Are you, like, blind or something?" She meant that last part as a joke of course.

"No," Mousse growled between gritted teeth. "Just _slightly_ visually impaired." He smiled. "Anyways," he continued, "I had also heard from reliable sources that a witch has been spotted here in Japan. A terrible witch with plans of," he stopped with a blank look on his face, then continued, "plans of world domination, I guess."

"Lemme guess," Inuyasha smirked again, "You want my help to beat this witch?"

Mousse put on a straight face. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you are worthy enough." Without warning, Mousse leapt out of the pool with a back flip and landed perfectly on the deck just behind where he had been sitting. He walked over to the wall and searched for his glasses. He found them sitting on top of his neatly folded clothes. Thick black rims. Perfectly circular shape. Large bottle caps, really. He placed them on his face and squinted into the blackness that was in front of him. Then he bolted around and stared at his company. "Inuyasha," he said, "I challenge you to a duel! If you win, that shall be proof enough that you are worthy to work with me."

Inuyasha stared at him blankly for a moment, then his face turned angry. "What the hell are you talking about!" he exclaimed.

"One little fight is all I ask," Mousse smiled. "You win, you help me. You don't, you won't. Deal?"

The dog demon stood up and balled his hands into fists. "Who even said that I _want_ to help you?" he growled angrily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome comforted, but he silenced her with one quick gaze.

"It is not a matter of wanting to," Mousse retorted, "But a matter of _having_ to. Quite honestly, I hope to lose. I've been searching for a worthy ally for a long time now." He shrugged with a smile. "But, what're ya gonna to do?" He looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes. "Here, tomorrow morning," he whispered. "That is when we shall have our duel." He looked back at the cubby with his clothes in it. "Now, if you don't mind..." He motioned for them to leave.

Inuyasha growled as he stepped out of the bath. He stomped off. Kagome watched him leave, and then got out of the tub herself. Before she left, she asked, "Why do want _our_ help?"

"You don't need to know that now," was all that Mousse had to say. Kagome left.

2

The Yourouzoku tribe was becoming bigger. More females were giving birth to bigger litters. So, they had to move out of little cave in the forest that they lived in and find a bigger one. Unfortunately, there were no big caves within the immediate vicinity. A long journey was inevitable. And what was even worse was the fact that their leader had been murdered several months prior, and they still had not really come to a decision. For now, their previous leader's two best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, had taken the job. Most of the wolves seemed to like them, and thought they were good leaders. Others on the other hand thought that they were incompetent, bumbling fools. Both sides were right.

Two wolf demons in particular saw Ginta and Hakkaku as not fit to lead the tribe. They were Kyouken and his twin sister Sakaki. They were more or less your average wolf demon; they both had black eyes and they both had long black hair tied up with a white piece of cloth. Kyouken had a scar going through his right eye that he had got in a battle many years ago. They were both tired of the way that Ginta and Hakkaku were doing things, and wanted things done their own way. And so, during their long trek to find another cave, they thought of the idea to challenge Ginta and Hakkaku to the right of leadership.

Ginta and Hakkaku walked ahead of the group of wolves, with several tribes-people in between them and the twins. "Now's a good a time as any," Sakaki whispered to her brother. "And it's not like we'd lose or anything." She pointed. "I mean, look at them!"

"Scrawny and weak," Kyouken muttered under his breath. "They'll want to stop for a rest soon. We shall challenge them then."

And as if on queue: "Okay," Hakkaku bellowed, "Time for a rest."

"Predictable fools," Kyouken growled to himself. He and his sister stomped over to their leaders. "Oy," he shouted, "Ginta, Hakkaku, we have a bone to pick with you!"

"Huh?" Ginta said as they approached him, "Is there something wrong, Brother Kyouken?"

"You're damn right there is," Kyouken said with an evil smile. "My sister and I don't like the way you two are handling the tribe."

Ginta and Hakkaku both took a step back. "What do you mean?" Ginta stuttered. "I think we're doing a fine job, if I do say so myself."

"Then you're as blind as Taigokumaru," Sakaki said between gritted teeth. "There are others who agree with my brother and me." A few other tribes-people gathered around. They were the ones who agreed with the twins. "And so," Sakaki continued, "My brother and I challenge you for leadership of the tribe."

"What?" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed with a stutter.

Kyouken started walking forwards slowly. "So, are you up for it, pups?" He grinned maliciously. "If you don't accept, then we win by default. If you lose, we become the new leaders. So the only way to keep your positions is to beat us."

"Those are the rules," Sakaki added. "So, do you accept?"

Ginta and Hakkaku did not know what to do. This had just come up out of the blue. But they were right. If the leader were challenged, he would have to accept or be kicked off the job. There were no loopholes either. They gulped and looked at each other.

"You do not have a choice," Kyouken smiled, folding his arms across his chest.

The other tribes-people formed a circle around their four siblings.


	6. Startling Revelations

1

They had finally seen a friendly face in the crowd of aviation enthusiasts. Sesshoumaru had arrived to pick them up as promised. The six of them were in his car, driving home. Sesshoumaru and Kagura in the front, Hakudoushi and Rin sitting opposite of Kohaku and Kanna in the back. The cat sat in Kanna's lap, and when she began to pet it, it purred. She smiled. "So, Kohaku," she said, scratching its ear, "What are you gonna call her?"

"I dunno," Kohaku said, shaking his head. All of a sudden, the cat leapt out of Kanna's lap and leapt up to the window, breathing on it. Its breath fogged up the window, and then it began to write something with its paw. The kids stared at it in amazement.

"San-haku?" Hakudoushi said, scratching his head. What had been written were two kanji: the one for "stagger" and the one for "uncut gem." Together, with their respective on-readings, they would be pronounced 'san-haku.' But this was not the cat's name.

"Maybe it's the Chinese reading," Rin said. "That would be shan-pu."

"How the heck do you know that?" Hakudoushi exclaimed. Rin just smiled.

The cat meowed. It seemed that Rin's proposal was correct. The cat's name was the Chinese pronunciations of the kanji. Shan-pu was just another way of saying Shampoo. Again, it was Rin who realized this. "So your name's Shampoo?" she said, petting the cat. It meowed happily.

"Dude," Kohaku smiled, "We have an awesome cat."

"Guys," they heard Sesshoumaru from the front of the car say, "If it is alright with you, I want to stop off at the car wash and get this thing cleaned up a bit." Shampoo's ears pricked up at the sound of this statement.

2

"Ka...KAWAII!" Jakotsu exclaimed as Bankotsu presented his new pet pig to the group. It was so small that it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. It looked around nervously at the faces prodding their way into its personal space. Sekka picked it up and held it in her arms, petting its back and then scratching its head between its ears. It suddenly began to loosen up.

"What did you say his name was again," Sekka asked as the pig snuggled up to her.

"Well," her boyfriend explained, "The store owner said his name was P-chan..."

"Aww," Jakotsu smiled.

"I like it," Sekka said, holding the pig in front of her face. She looked into its swine-like eyes and started getting a weird feeling. This was no ordinary pig...

3

Sesshoumaru's black Cadillac swerved into the car wash. It was an automatic wash; the type that you just programmed and then drove through. He had selected the average wash: hot water, soap, wax. There was but one problem to his grand scheme. He unfortunately didn't know his passengers all too well. The thought that was going through his mind (_wash the car, hot water, soap wax... I hope they still make that shampoo I like..._) was completely different than that of Hakudoushi (_okay, so as soon as the car pulls into the wash... open up the window!_).

The hot soapy water poured all over the car as it slithered slowly through the course, inching its way towards probably the oddest scenario that would ever befall ChikaraEki and their "chauffer," Sesshoumaru. Hakudoushi slowly and skillfully made his hand towards the door. Not a soul noticed. And before anyone knew it...

"Hakudoushi!" Kanna exclaimed as she got a face full of soap, "Close the goddam window!!"

"I've always wanted to do that," Hakudoushi laughed wickedly as he rolled the window back up. Rin laughed. Kanna scowled. Kohaku had a look of pure confusion. Soon, so did all the other kids in the car.

Sitting in Kohaku's lap, where the little purple cat should have been, was now a rather pretty teenage girl. She had long purple hair and gorgeous red eyes. She was wearing a beautiful pink Chinese dress, and had a big goofy grin plastered across her face. Kohaku stared at her face, then moved his gaze a little south, then more south, then back up to her face. "Nihao!" she exclaimed cheerfully, embracing the poor confused kid. "Wo jiao Shampoo!"

Kohaku glanced over to Kanna. His arms were stretched out, not touching the weird girl. "Look, Kanna," he stuttered, "Look where my hands are. No touchy..."

Hakudoushi, Rin and Kanna all stared at the woman with sheer curiosity. She glanced around and smiled embarrassedly. "You probably confused," she said, putting her arm behind her head. "When Shampoo get splashed with cold water, she turn into cat. When splashed with warm water, she turn back into girl."

"Uhuh," the four kids said in unison with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

The girl hopped off of Kohaku's lap, into the seat next to him. "Me come from China. Went to place called Jusenkyou: place of training. Fell into Spring of Cursed Cat. Now me cursed with kitty form." She meowed cutely, and then giggled.

"You're right, Kohaku," Hakudoushi grinned, "This cat IS awesome!"

"What's going on back there?" they heard Kagura ask from the front seat.

"Oh won't this be fun," Hakudoushi laughed. "Explaining this little situation to Ma and Pa out there..."

4

No one was in the house at all, save for that who was downstairs, so Sekka had the whole place to herself. She sat on the living room couch, with a pack of playing cards. She opened the pack and took the cards out and laid them on the table. She moved them to one side and picked up a few cards. She placed them on their sides in a square shape, hoping to create a house of cards. She place a few more ever so carefully, then a few more, then a few more, then...-

"I'm home!" Jakotsu's voice rang through the whole house as he barged in from the front door. Sekka's house of cards was almost ruined, but she managed to save it just in time. "Oh, hey Sekka," Jakotsu smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Where've you been?" she asked.

He sat down on the couch beside her. "I was out for a walk," he explained, "Thinking about this whole Fuyuka thing." He sighed. "I'm starting to agree with Renkotsu. I think he should be let out of the cellar..."

"Look, Jakotsu," Sekka said, looking him right in the eye, "I don't think letting him out is a good idea. Think about it: if he was roaming around the house... And think about Kotake. That would be putting him right in the middle of danger."

Jakotsu looked down at the ground. He hadn't thought of that. Fuyuka may have been acting with good behavior, but it could have been just a front. And if he was to be let out into the house, everyone, not just Kikyou's kid, could be in grave danger. He stood up. "I'm gonna go take a nap to clear my head." He walked upstairs.

Sekka returned to her house of cards, building it up a little bit more. She had already gotten it to be five cards tall. But that's when Bankotsu came crashing in through the kitchen door, causing another near catastrophe. "Hey, Sekka!" he called out to her. He was holding his pet pig in his arms.

"Hey, Bankotsu," she called back to him. "And where have _you_ been?"

"Playin' with P-chan," he answered back. "I'm gonna go upstairs and give him a bath." He headed upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Sekka with her house of cards. A few more stories, and it would be a new personal best. It was eleven cards tall now; only two more to get to her best. Now one more. She laid the second-to-last card down with perfection, and then reached for the last card. She placed it with skill and precision, but one more thing just had to happen...-

A scream from upstairs made her lose her balance, and she fumbled the card, and the whole house came crashing down. "Dammit!" she yelled. She stood up. "Wait, that sounded like Bankotsu." A feeling of terror washed over her, and she dashed upstairs.

5

Bankotsu opened the bathroom door, and placed P-chan down on the vanity. "We've been playing in the dirt," he said with a sort of baby voice, "So we need to get cleaned up." He leaned down over the bathtub and switched on the water and plugged the drain. "How does a nice warm bath sound?"

P-chan was backing away into the corner, a look of dread pasted on his swine face. Bankotsu walked over to the little pig and scooped him up. He walked back to the bathtub and put him on the rim. The pig glanced down into the soapy water and began to shiver, even though it was relaxingly warm. It was the sound of clothes rustling that really made him begin to panic.

Bankotsu climbed into the white bubbly bath and sat at the far end of the tub. He picked up P-chan (even though the little black pig was trying its hardest to escape) and held him in front of his face. "Don't worry," he comforted, "The water won't hurt you." Then he placed the pig gently into the water.

It was what happened next that would mark quite possibly the strangest event that ever happened to any of the Shichinintai. Where the cute little black pig should have been was now a teenage boy with short black hair, wearing a yellow-with-black-spots bandana around his head. The strange boy backed away from Bankotsu to the other end of the tub. All Bankotsu could do was stare blankly.

Then the boy spoke. "Umm," he said with an embarrassed smile, "Hi."

Bankotsu shrieked.

Seconds later, Sekka and Jakotsu burst through the unlocked bathroom door. "Bankotsu!" Sekka yelled, "What's wrong? Is everything..." They stared at the other boy in the tub. "What the hell's going on here?" she stammered.

The boy put his right hand behind his head, his embarrassed smile not fading. "Umm, I'm that little black pig."

Jakotsu crossed his arms. "I want a pet boy too," he muttered.


	7. Kidnapped

1

"N-now, hold on," Ginta stammered as the Yourouzoku tribesmen formed a circle around them. He and Hakkaku had been challenged by Kyouken and his sister Sakaki for right to lead the tribe. "Couldn't we just talk this out?"

"Our laws clearly stipulate," explained Sakaki, "that if one wolf is not in accordance with another, he or she has the right to challenge the other wolf. And that is exactly our current situation, Brother."

"We do not agree with the way you are leading us," Kyouken added, "That is why we are challenging you. You either accept, or forfeit your positions as leaders to us."

Ginta and Hakkaku gulped. It seemed that they had no choice. They both knew that Kyouken and Sakaki were right. And if they didn't fight, they'd have to relinquish their roles as tribe leaders. "We can't fight you," Ginta sighed. "I know that the laws say we must. But..."

"We're not strong enough," Hakkaku moaned.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kyouken said with a smile. "Then you forfeit your positions." They looked to the ground, nodding dismally.

Sakaki turned towards the other tribesmen. "Brothers and Sisters, did you hear that? Ginta and Hakkaku have given up the role of leadership to us. We promise we will succeed where they failed."

The circle of tribesmen dissipated with murmurs of disappointment. They were not disappointed with the lack of a fight, but with Ginta and Hakkaku's cowardice.

"Now then," Kyouken said, clapping his hands together, "Down to business..."

2

"You're not really going, are you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sheathed the Tessaiga. That boy at the bathhouse the previous night, Mousse, had challenged him to a duel outside of Yubaba's bathhouse. The duel was to be held that morning, and he had no intention of ducking out, excuse the pun.

"It'll be a piece of cake," he said as he opened the front door, "I go in, I beat the shit out of him, I come back. Simple." They exited the house and he shut the door.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Kagome said, looking down at the ground. "I've got," she paused, "a bad feeling about this."

They arrived at the bathhouse a little while later. And as prescheduled, Mousse was sitting on the front steps, waiting for them. The little old hag, Yubaba, was also waiting there with much anticipation. Mousse rose to his feet and walked over to them, smiling. "I'm glad you decided to come, Inuyasha. I really could use the help to deal with this witch." Nobody noticed this, but as he said that last part, Yubaba began to fidget very nervously.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Let's just get this over with."

Kagome ran over to the front steps of the bathhouse and sat down next to Yubaba. The witch looked at her carefully, then looked back to the two combatants who were staring each other down.

"Let's begin then," Mousse smiled, and dashed towards Inuyasha with above average speed. From the enormous sleeves of his kimono, he brought forth a trio of blades attached to a glove. He slipped it on and began to slash at his opponent, who dodged with much skill. Inuyasha had claws of his own, and slashed at Mousse a few times, but missed each try. Mousse then began to run away from the bathhouse, towards the surrounding trees. He leapt into one and landed on a branch. Inuyasha glared at him with fascination.

"How can he jump that high?" he whispered to himself. He shook it off, and dashed towards the tree and jumped himself, landing on the next branch over from Mousse's. He then slashed at him with his canine claws, but only got a nail-full of tree bark. Mousse was already back down on the ground. "Dammit," he muttered, "This kid is fast." He leapt back down to the ground and ran full speed towards the strange Chinese boy.

Mousse just chuckled. "Inuyasha," he said, "You have not seen anything yet." He leapt out of the way just in the nick of time, dodging Inuyasha's slash.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Let's just say I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

'Literally.'

3

After the boys had gotten dressed and everyone had calmed down a bit, they all sat in Kikyou's living room, awaiting an explanation. The pig that turned into a boy (actually it was the other way around) was named Ryouga. He said that he had gone for a walk one day, and had gotten lost in the woods. He apparently had a horrible sense of direction, and found himself miles away from his home. And he had been splashed with some cold water. So there he was, alone in the woods, cold, small and scared. Jakotsu found this last part particularly sweet, whereas Renkotsu just rolled his eyes. Then, by chance, a little girl and her family who were camping came across him. She took great care of him, but her parents would not let her keep him. So they offered him to the pet store owner to be sold to someone with a good home.

Boy, were they ever wrong.

"What an interesting life you lead," Jakotsu smiled. "Tell me, do you often have exciting adventures like that?"

Ryouga leaned over to Sekka, who was sitting beside him, and whispered, "Is he hitting on me?" She nodded, and he shuddered with disgust.

"So where _do_ you live?" Kikyou asked, handing him a cup of tea.

"I live with my girlfriend at the Tendou's Martial Arts School of Indiscriminate Grappling," he said with much pride. Then he sighed, looking at his feet, which were bare.

"Don't worry," Kikyou smiled, "You're invited to stay here as long as you like, and then we can take you back home."

Ryouga looked up at her and smiled for the first time. "Thank you."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bankotsu, who was sitting on Sekka's other side, said. "What about _me_? I paid good money for you, ya know!"

"I'd be happy to reimburse you," Ryouga said with a bit of an annoyed tone. Bankotsu stared blankly at him.

"You have to use small words," Renkotsu laughed. "He's a little slow." Bankotsu glared at him.

4

Inuyasha pretty much had this fight in the bag. Mousse's attacks were becoming slower and weaker. He seemed to be losing his breath and was looking very fatigued. Only one or two more slashes would bring this fight to its end. But before Inuyasha could unleash his finishing move, Mousse did something that he wasn't prepared for. From his sleeves he brandished a toy duck. It had a small wind-up key on its tail, and he twisted it. It sprung to life in his hands, quacking loudly, head spinning around, wings flapping and leaving Inuyasha with a blank look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

But Mousse did not give him an answer. Instead, he threw the duck at Inuyasha, and upon impact, it exploded into a rain of confetti and streamers. The confused dog demon was totally unprepared for Mousse's sudden punch to the gut, and he fell to the ground.

Mousse scoffed. "You, my friend, are not all what you make yourself out to be." He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "I'm really disappointed."

It was at this moment that Inuyasha had decided he had had enough. He leapt to his feet, dashed towards the Chinese Martial Artist Mousse and punched him right in the kisser. He went down. "Is that better?" he smirked.

Mousse got to his feet and shook off the pain. "Ya," he smiled, "Okay, you've proven yourself."

"You mean that's all I had to do?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What was the point of that?"

"I needed to see how well you fight," Mousse explained, "We're going up against a pretty tough witch, you know."

"Just who is this witch anyways?" Inuyasha asked, completely oblivious to what was happening at the bathhouse.

"I'm not sure," Mousse said, being equally oblivious. "I'm not even sure what she looks like, or what she's planning to do. But I hear it's huge."

Then the scream rang out from the forest. Inuyasha and Mousse turned to the bathhouse where Yubaba was gripping Kagome's arm so tightly that she was drawing blood. "You fools!" she exclaimed. "You're after a witch you say? Well I'm not going to let the likes of you ruin my plans!" And with that, she began to vanish, taking Kagome with her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running towards them. She called out for him, but by the time he arrived at the bathhouse's front steps, they were gone. "Kagome! No!"

"That Yubaba," Mousse whispered, "She was the witch all along, huh?"

"Where did she take Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not sure," Mousse said. "I'm really sorry, Inuyasha. I had no idea that..." he trailed off. Then he added, "We'll get her back. Don't worry."

The blossoms on the trees began to whither and fall.


	8. The Grave Robber

1

As Jaken scrubbed the inside of Sesshoumaru's car, drying all the water and such, Kohaku and the kids introduced Shampoo to Kagura. At Kagura's quaint little home in the village next to Inuyasha's, they sat in her living room. The front door was to the right of the living room, and to the right of the front door was a hallway that led to their rooms. Opposite the front door was their kitchen, and to the left of that, joining the living room, was their dining room. The living room was really cozy; a couch propped up against the front wall (which had a nice big window with beautiful drapes) and adjacent to that couch was a love seat. Opposite the love seat, there towered a home entertainment system that was beginning to even rival that of Inuyasha's.

Kagura sat on the love seat, Shampoo sat on the couch, with Hakudoushi and Rin beside her. Kohaku and Kanna sat on the floor, facing them.

"So," Kagura said, "Let me get this straight. You are from China?" Shampoo nodded. "And you went to," she paused, not being able to recall the name of the area.

"Jusenkyou," Shampoo filled in for her.

"Right," she continued, "And you fell into the Curse of the Cat, or whatever." Her guest nodded again. "And so when you're splashed with cold water, you turn into a cat, and when you're splashed with warm water, you turn back into a human?" Another nod. "But how did you get to that airport?"

Shampoo leaned back into the couch. "Shampoo asked to fight witch. I came here, but I got lost, and ended up in airport." She looked over at Kohaku and smiled. "That when my knight in shining armor rescued me." Kohaku blushed.

"What was that about a witch?" Hakudoushi asked.

"Shampoo was asked to fight witch," she explained, "But I not know where witch is."

"Who asked you?"

Shampoo paused. She put her finger to her chin and tapped it a few times, staring off into space. Then she said with a smile, "Don't know."

Hakudoushi grinned. "Well, I suppose that makes it more fun. We'll help ya find this witch. And we'll help ya beat her too." He turned to the group. "Ain't that right, guys?"

Kagura sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll help." She got up from her seat. "I'm gonna go fix us up some snacks." She walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. It was when the coldness of the icebox hit her that she began to feel very uneasy. Something, somewhere, didn't feel right. She closed the fridge door and looked out the kitchen window. Storm clouds had begun to form in the sky. She shivered.

2

Kagome opened her eyes and saw nothing but black. Then her eyes began to adjust to the dimly lit room. She sat up and looked around. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, but of course there was no answer. He was a long ways away. "Hello?" she called out louder, but again no answer. Then, a bright light flashed down from the ceiling. She was sitting on an uncomfortable bed with little sheeting on it. The room was cold and dismal looking. No windows, and the door looked like it was locked shut. She watched the door's handle with fascination. When it began to turn, she shrieked.

The door swung open slowly. She was expecting the worst, but when she saw the person at the door, she felt a lot more at ease. It was a fox demon, not all that dissimilar from Shippou. Except, he was a lot older. He was closer to Kagome's age. His orange hair was done up in a ponytail, like Shippou's, with a pink bow. He was wearing a beautiful purple and pink kimono with flowery designs on the sleeves. He studied her with his green eyes, and said, "Welcome to Yubaba's bathhouse."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled at her. "My name is Kitsune. I've been sent here 'to show you the ropes,' as it were." He motioned for her to come to him, but she stayed put. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his smile not fading. It was not a sinister smile, but more like the way Shippou smiled when he saw Kagome again after a long period of being away from her.

She still would not move. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"Yubaba brought you here," he answered. "Please, come out of this dreary room. I'll get you fixed up and take you on a tour around the bathhouse." But still, she did not move, and his smile faded. "Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's the truth. You're going to be stuck here for a long time. So you had better start behaving a little better."

"What do you mean?" Tears were beginning to form.

"Yubaba has selected you to be her new bath attendant," the fox boy explained. "And nobody gets away from Yubaba." He looked into her tear filled eyes. "Not even me."

Kagome realized right away that he was in the exact same situation as she was, that he was also Yubaba's slave. She hopped off her bed and joined him at the door.

3

The storm clouds had already reached Inuyasha's village. The once warm beautiful day had become cold and wet with rain. Inuyasha's house was empty, save for the sleeping Shippou. Souten and Kouryuu had gone to visit her big brother Manten and his girlfriend Yura. So there Shippou lay, on Inuyasha and Kagome's big comfy bed, snoozing peacefully. His ears began to twitch. He opened his eyes. Something was going on outside.

He jumped to the window, which looked over the back yard, and scanned the area. Because of the rain, he could not make out who the figure standing in the rain was, but did not get a good feeling from it at all. He ducked back, thinking that it had looked at him, but it hadn't. He watched it more carefully. It was looking for something. Then it started walking towards the two stones that stood erect at the edge of the yard.

Shippou gasped and fell backwards. Those were Kouga and Suikotsu's graves! They had both died in battle when they were fighting the ice army a long time ago. This thing that was in their backyard was a grave robber, and it had to be stopped. He dashed to the back door and leapt out of the little doggy door. He transformed into a small pail so he could watch it without being noticed.

It walked over to the graves and looked at each one carefully. Then it made its choice: Kouga's. It snapped its fingers and a shovel appeared out of nowhere in its hands. It began to exhume Kouga's grave. Shippou began to shiver with fear and cold. It dug up the grave and was already collecting the bones. Shippou knew he had to do something to stop this from happening, but he couldn't move. And when he finally got the courage to, the grave robber left as mysteriously as it had came.

He transformed back into his true form and followed the figure, but he lost it in an instant. 'What was all that about?' he thought to himself. He glanced over at Kouga's grave. A dark purple mist was emanating from it. He sneezed, and then dashed as fast as his little legs could carry him back into the house.

4

Deep within a remote cave, a shrine had been set up. A mat was laid on the floor, and Kouga's bones had been placed on the mat in precise position. Candles had been lit, casting an eerie glow on the cave walls. The grave robber was kneeling at the base of Kouga's skeleton, praying. "At last," a female voice, its own, said, "I have found you, Kouga. Soon, we can all be together." She began to recite a chant. Kouga's bones then began to glow with the same purple mist that Shippou had seen. Flesh and muscle tissue began to reform around the bones. Skin stretched around the muscles. Kouga's body had been restored. "But your soul is still somewhere else," the female's voice said. She began a different chant, and the candles glowed with a bright white light. At the ceiling of the cave, several white flashes of light shot out. They fused together into a glowing sphere that hovered over Kouga's body, and then began to sink slowly into it.

The lights flickered, and the grave robber stopped chanting. Her task was complete.

Kouga's fingers twitched, and so did his face. He opened his eyes and looked around. He struggled to sit up, but found that he did not have the strength to.

"Take it easy, Kouga," the female voice said. "You have, after all, been dead for quite some time now."

The woman came into his view. She was an ice wolf demon, and a very attractive one at that. She had long turquoise hair, and a little purple flower in it. Her eyes were a deep black, but had a sort of loving feeling in them. She was dressed in ice wolf demon style clothing: light blue fur boots, a darker blue miniskirt, and black chest armor. She smiled at him very sweetly.

"My name is Kogarashi," she said, placing her hand on his cheek and gently caressing it. "I brought you back to life."

He struggled to speak but could only manage a weak "Why?"

"I very much want us to be a family again," she said, helping him sit up. "You see, I am Fuyuka's twin sister, and therefore, your half sister."

Kouga didn't even have the strength to gasp.


	9. Some Nice, Friendly Chats

1

Neither Inuyasha nor Mousse knew where Yubaba had taken Kagome, but Inuyasha knew someone who might. Myouga, the little flea that was always full of information about other demons, should surely know about this Yubaba witch. Inuyasha and Mousse had arrived at the ashen wasteland that was Toutousai's homeland. Inuyasha turned to Mousse and said, "Humans cannot set foot on this ground, or they'll get burned."

Mousse smiled. "Then I shall fly." And from his sleeve he pulled out a container of cold water, and splashed it on himself. He transformed into a duck and took to the sky. Inuyasha stared at him dumfounded. The duck quacked, signaling for him to get a move on, so he did.

A little while later, Inuyasha and the duck arrived at Toutousai's house. "Yo," Inuyasha called into the house, "Toutousai! You here?"

Toutousai emerged from his house. "Oh, it's you, Inuyasha. Please," he motioned for him to come in. He and the duck entered the house. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Is Myouga here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the ground cross-legged. The duck landed on a small green mat next to him. Inuyasha got his answer right away as he felt something prick his neck. He slapped the bug, crushing it, then picked it up. It was the little flea, Myouga.

"Why, hello there, Master Inuyasha!" the flea said cheerfully. Then he looked at the duck. "What's that duck doing here?" The duck quacked.

"I have a problem," Inuyasha said. "Kagome was kidnapped by a witch named Yubaba and we don't know where she's taken her."

"Yubaba?" Myouga said, putting one of his four hands up to his chin. "I'm sorry, Master, but for once I don't have the answer."

A feeling of terror and hopelessness washed over Inuyasha. But what Toutousai said next suppressed it. "Yubaba, you say?" He sat down opposite to Inuyasha. "Short old hag, gray hair, purple clothes, looks like something out of Oz?" Inuyasha nodded. "I've heard of her. She owns a string of bathhouses all over Japan. Very classy places. Her headquarters are in the northern providences. That is where her first bathhouse was constructed. That's probably where she's keeping Kagome."

"Tell me how to get there!" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's not easy," Toutousai frowned. "It's a long and treacherous journey." He looked up into space and added, "But I guess you're used to that."

"I don't care how dangerous it is!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I just want Kagome back!"

"I know," Toutousai said. "Myouga, could I speak with you for a second?" Myouga jumped onto Toutousai's shoulder, and they went into the blackness of the house to talk.

Mousse quacked, but Inuyasha didn't even hear it.

2

Even as humiliated as they were, Ginta and Hakkaku could not argue with the results. Kyouken and Sakaki had already found a very cozy home and it wasn't much of a journey back to where they used to live, in the forest that separated Inuyasha's village from Kagura's. The cave was on top of a cliff that overlooked a massive forest. It was a really beautiful sight. The cave was part of a small rocky hill that rose up from the cliff. Near the top was another cave (Sakaki personally found this to be an added bonus, but nobody else, not even Kyouken, knew why) that was much smaller than the cave that was to be their home.

Kyouken sat on the cliff, looking at the forest below. A humble Ginta joined him. "I really must admit," he said meekly, "you and your sister are doing a good job leading us."

"Thank you," Kyouken smiled. "It's about time that things started going right for us, eh?"

"Hey," Ginta protested, "Hakkaku and me weren't that bad..."

"I didn't mean that," Kyouken said softly. "All that I meant was that now we have a big home, and no enemies to worry about."

"Oh," Ginta said, "I understand now. You're talking about the Hyourouzoku."

_Author's note: Hyourouzoku means Ice Wolf Family. I changed it from Kooriookami (from the first story) so that it makes more sense._

Kyouken nodded. "The Yourouzoku and the Hyourouzoku had been at war with each other for the longest time," he explained, even though Ginta knew the history well. "Finally, a male wolf from our tribe and a female wolf from theirs decided that a stop should be put to all the fighting. They got together and had two children, who grew up to become the leaders of the Hyourouzoku. Then the male wolf came back and had a love child with a female wolf of our tribe."

"Kouga," Ginta said.

Again, Kyouken nodded. "The Hyourouzoku," he continued, "were so outraged, that the feud became worse. Several battles were fought, and much blood was shed. But then..." He trailed off.

"Inuyasha won the war against the ice army," Ginta finished for him, "And the Hyourouzoku were part of the ice army. So, no more ice army meant no more Hyourouzoku. What's the point of this history lesson?"

"I don't think," Kyouken said gravely, "that it's exactly over yet."

"What does that mean?"

Kyouken closed his eyes and chuckled a little. "I'm not sure, Ginta. Not sure at all." He opened his eyes and continued looking out at the forest.

3

Fuyuka opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and looked around; there was nothing but silence and blackness. But had he not just heard a voice? He shrugged it off and closed his eyes. He lay there for a few minutes, but couldn't get back to sleep, so he stood up from his surprisingly comfortable bed and began to pace the cell. It took up about half of the basement, so he had a lot of room to move around. They had given him a few toys to play with, like a weight machine, a small black and white television set, several books and a Creepy Crawlers maker. But even those things could entertain a person for only so long. He was beginning to get very, very bored, and those weights were starting to call out to him

_ (please, mr. fuyuka, sir... drop us on your feet... it'll feel oh so good...)_

and taunt him.

But, he resisted the call of insanity. He had to hold out for just a little while longer. Soon those creatures that called themselves humans up there would feel pity for him and let him free. He sighed, walked back to his bed and sat down on it. "Those fuckers," he muttered to himself, "I'm gonna make them fucking pay."

_And why shouldn't you?_

Fuyuka leapt to his feet. "Who said that?" he cried. No answer. He laughed nervously and sat back down on the bed. "Great," he said with another chuckle, "I've finally lost it. I'm hearing voices and talking to myself."

_Though it is true you are hearing voices and talking to yourself, I assure you, it is not your imagination._

The voice began to take on a familiar personality after that last sentence. Fuyuka immediately knew to whom he was talking. "Where are you?"

_Not far._

"Why have you waited this long to contact me?" he growled angrily. "I've been rotting away in this jail cell for months now!"

_No. You have been being kept safe and looked after. Think about it. Those weights have been making your body stronger, and those books have been making your mind stronger._

"So?"

_Just hang tight a little while longer. I'm tying up a few more loose ends. When I'm finished, you'll be number one on my to-do list._

He lay back down on the bed. There was no mistaking it. That voice that he was talking to. It was definitely hers. And that meant that he would be out of that hellhole in no time. Then he would make them pay. All of them. Slowly. He smiled at the horrible thoughts that were racing around in his mind.


	10. At the Bathhouse

1

This bathhouse of Yubaba was vastly larger than the one she had back in Inuyasha's quaint little village. This one was several stories high, with a single lone room at the top: Yubaba's. A forest surrounded the one in Inuyasha's village; this one was perched on top of a cliff that over looked the ocean of the northern providences of Japan. Deep underneath the cliff, there was a cave that the ocean poured into. It was hear where the water was collected and made useable for the bathhouse by the Kappa, a species of cute little turtle-like creatures that Yubaba had enslaved. It was hear that Kitsune would end his tour of the bathhouse.

He led Kagome down a twisting stone stairwell to the cold damp cave under the bathhouse. It was not what she was expecting at all. It was not a cave, but an entire world down there. Houses had been carved into the walls, houses that the Kappa lived in. The water's edge met a few meters down into the cave, where the tide slowly and calmly washed in.

One lone Kappa was sitting on the cave floor, near the edge of the water. It got up and walked over to Kitsune and his guest. "Greetings, Master Kitsune," it said with a cartoon-ish voice. He looked at Kagome. "And who is this beautiful woman?" Kagome blushed and giggled.

"This is Kagome," Kitsune said. "She'll be staying here for a while."

"As a guest, I assume?" the Kappa smiled. But Kitsune's grave expression said otherwise. "Oh," the Kappa said, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Kagome smiled. "It's nice to know that not everyone here is as mean as Yubaba."

Kitsune smiled. "Most of her workers are glad to lend a helping hand whenever it's needed, and they do it with a smile." He sighed and his own smile faded. "But it's just a front so that the guests won't get suspicious."

"I'm going to have to learn how to do that, aren't I?" Kagome said glumly.

Kitsune nodded, and then, from where the cave led back up to the bathhouse, a purple cotton scarf came fluttering down. It was the Ittan-momen, or cotton scarf. Yubaba herself had sent it down. A party of guests had arrived and she needed all the attendants immediately. "Of course, Ittan," Kitsune smiled as the scarf fluttered around Kagome and landed gently across her shoulders. It seemed to really like her. "Show time."

Kagome and Kitsune arrived at the main foyer to greet the guests. It was party of four demons: Karasu Tengu, the Laughing Woman, Nekomata and the Wizard of Furuido. Karasu Tengu, the storm-bringer, was humanoid in shape, but had the head of a crow. It wore fancy, old-fashioned Japanese clothing and a helmet made of pure gold. The Laughing Woman was a cute little woman with a rather enlarged head. Her face was very comical in appearance, as she absolutely loved to make people laugh. Nekomata appeared to be nothing more than a house cat upon first glance, but it was a little bit more than that. It had the ability to speak as well as conjure magic spells. And the Wizard was your basic wizard: old brown robe, pointy green hat, long thick gray beard, bushy eyebrows, that sort of thing.

Yubaba was sitting at the front desk, welcoming the party to her fabulous bathhouse. A trio of Tsukumogami, or old discarded items that had been brought to life, arrived to show the party where their stalls were. Kitsune and Kagome walked up to Yubaba. "You take good care of the guests," she instructed, "Do whatever they ask of you. Got it?"

"Yes, Yubaba," they said in unison, bowing. They departed.

Yubaba leapt off the stool hiding behind the front desk (as she was much shorter than the front desk) and began to walk down the hallway. She came to the elevators. They had red doors with golden frames on them. Painted on the left one was the Japanese symbol for up, and on the right was the symbol for down. She went in the 'up' one.

It took her directly to the top floor, which was dedicated entirely to her and her family. She went into her office and sat down in her chair. Her office was a massive room; bookshelves lined each wall except for the one opposite the door, which was a huge window that overlooked the ocean. She fiddled with some papers at her desk when suddenly her intercom buzzed. "I don't want to be bothered," she hollered angrily.

"I know you said you didn't want to be bothered," the voice on the other side said, "except if it's Soushinki. And it's Soushinki here to see you, ma'am."

"Soushinki?" Yubaba said in a whisper. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Send him in!"

"Of course, ma'am."

Yubaba watched the doors to her office slowly swing open, and standing there was her dear old friend, Soushinki. He was a massive blue ogre, with bony horns coming out of his head and elbows, and long straggly gray hair twisting its way down his back from his head. His eyes were but one color: deep red.

"Am I interrupting you?" Soushinki said with a low demonic voice.

"Nah," Yubaba said cheerfully, "Of course not! Please, have a seat." Soushinki kneeled on the floor in front of her desk. "So, old friend, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I have heard that a halfling and a human are hunting you," the ogre said.

Yubaba laughed. "Oh, that. I wouldn't be too worried about the likes of them. They're just mad because I stole a girl from them."

"I hear they're pretty pissed."

"It's nothing to be worried about, my friend," Yubaba said with a cackle. "But I suppose if you're that worried, then why not give them a visit?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Soushinki said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile, Karasu Tengu stepped into the tub and sat down on the lip. Then he scooted into the water. Kitsune, who was standing near the door to the stall, asked if everything was to the demon's liking. It was. He left to attend to the other guests. Nekomata (ironic for a cat to be in a bathhouse, eh?) was swimming around in his little bathtub, happy as a clam. The Wizard too was pleased.

Kagome had offered to attend to the Laughing Woman as her first official guest, because she was definitely the least intimidating of the four demons. Kagome knew all about this strange demon and how all it wanted was to make people laugh. She really did need to laugh at a time like this, but she didn't think she could. "Is everything alright, Miss Woman?" Kagome asked as the demon sat down in the tub.

"Of course, dear," the Woman smiled. Kagome bowed and started to leave, but she was stopped. "What is the matter, child? You seem to be so depressed."

"Oh," Kagome said with a forced smile, "No, I'm alright, really."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded and started back for the door. She was gone.

"That poor girl," the Laughing Woman said to herself, "She is obviously not happy." She laughed. "Well, I'm just the person to fix that."

2

The cave was much too cold, Kouga thought. He needed to warm up and fast. "Kogarashi," he said quietly.

"Please," she interrupted, "call me 'sister'." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

She was sitting on a flattened stalagmite with a vanity in front of her, combing her hair. The vanity had a big mirror with a golden lining. She stared into the mirror very hard, but she was not looking at herself. She was looking through herself, deep into the mirror's surface. Kouga didn't know why she was doing this, and she would not tell him either.

"I was just thinking," Kouga continued, "This cave is really cold and-"

"Don't worry, little brother," she said, still looking into the mirror, "We'll be heading out in a few minutes. There's just one more thing that I have to take care of." She finished combing her hair and placed the brush on the vanity. She stood up.

"What do you need to take care of?" Kouga asked as she walked passed him to the back of the cave.

"That woman," she said, "what was her name again?" She stopped to think and it came to her. "Kagura, that's it."

The name sent off all sorts of bells and whistles in Kouga's mind. "What?"

"We're going to go pay her a visit," Kogarashi explained. "I'm sure she'll be delighted to have you back." She turned around and looked him right in the eye. "Getting back together with her would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

He nodded. "Of course it would, but," he hesitated, "I have been dead for a long time now. What if she's moved on?"

His sister smiled. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" She turned around and continued walking deeper into the cave.


	11. The Meeting

1

The Laughing Woman rang the bell, signaling that she needed some assistance with something. Kagome needed the practice conversing with the bathhouse guests, so she offered to go and see what she could do to help. She strolled up to the stall and knocked on the door. "Yes," she asked politely, "Is everything alright in there, Miss Woman?"

"Could you come in here please, dear," she heard the demon ask.

She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw in the stall. Set up in the adjacent left corner of the stall from the door was an entertainment system: television, stereo, 8-track player. A drawer full of comedy movies and DVDs and comic books and entertaining activities were beside it. Laying in front of the Laughing Woman, who was still in the bath, was a cloth. On said cloth was a collection of weird trinkets: odd shaped masks, funny-looking dolls, strange toys that she had never seen before.

The Laughing Woman was smiling her large comical smile at her, and invited her to join her. "I'm sorry," Kagome said, "But it's bathhouse policy that assistants don't join the guests in the ba-"

"Oh," the Woman laughed, "Nuts to "bathhouse policy!" Forget about that for now and join me!" This woman was definitely a strange one.

Kagome hesitated at first, but then decided to see what the Woman wanted. She walked over to the tub, but did not go in. Instead, she knelt in front of the cloth with all the bizarre things on it.

"Please," the Woman motioned with her hands, "Take a look at my toys! I've brought them especially for you to enjoy!"

Kagome picked up one of the strange masks. It was in the shape of Haunter, the ghost Pokemon. She studied it for a second (and had a completely emotionless face) and placed it back down.

"Nothing, huh?" the Laughing Woman sighed. "Try another one!"

She picked up the next mask. It was one of Richard Nixon. The Laughing Woman motioned for her to give it, so she handed it over. The Woman placed the mask on her face, and with a perfect imitation of Mr. Nixon, said, "I am not a crook!" and burst out laughing. Kagome did not join in. She took off the mask, and revealed a new face: one that was not smiling. "What is the matter, dear? Why are you so depressed?"

Kagome did not answer with words. Instead she looked right into the Laughing Woman's big cute eyes and let her own do the talking.

"I understand," the Woman answered, "You were taken away by Yubaba from your boyfriend Inuyasha during a duel against a Chinese boy named Mousse and forced to work here at her bathhouse under the instruction of her senior bathhouse attendant Kitsune."

Kagome stared at the Woman with a totally blank face. "How," she said with a stutter, "did you do that?"

The Woman smiled. "Your eyes did all the talking. It says that a few lines ago, don't ya know!" She laughed, but her face turned serious again. She motioned for Kagome to lean in closer to her. She did. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" Kagome nodded. "That boy, Kitsune," she stopped and looked around. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she continued again. "He's not your ordinary kid." She leaned back and her smile returned. "And as for your boyfriend Inuyasha and the Chinese boy Mousse," she laughed one more heart warming laugh, "They're on their way to rescue you!"

Kagome's heart lifted. "How do you know that?"

"I do a lot of inferring," the Woman answered, "And besides, it's blatantly obvious, don't you think?" She looked towards the television. "So, you wanna watch a funny movie? I've got lots..."

"No," Kagome said, "No thank you, I really must get going." The Laughing Woman nodded as Kagome rose to her feet. Just before she left the stall, she turned around and smiled. "Thank you," she said. Then she left.

"She'll be alright," the Woman said to herself, then flipped the television on to the movie "Airplane!" and leaned back to watch it.

2

"Wait up!" Kouga called as he ran after his alleged sister, chasing her through the forest. She had sprinted quite the distance ahead of him and was heading directly towards Kagura's village. She really was interested in setting her brother back up with his old love. But... He cleared the forest and caught up to Kogarashi, who was standing directly in front of the village entrance with her hands on her hips. "When I say 'wait up,'" he growled angrily, catching his breath, "I mean-"

"Which house is hers?" Her voice was flat. Kouga got the sense that maybe she didn't care much about this reunion after all.

"I'll lead you," he said, not looking at her. They walked into the village, Kouga in the lead, and headed towards Kagura's house. It was still the same average family house with the picket fence. Even with all their new fortunes, they hadn't left their quiet, cozy neighborhood to go live with snobbish rich singers like Elton John. Kouga had to admire this quality in her. He stepped up to the front door and brought his hand up to it to knock, but stopped.

"What?" Kogarashi, who was standing behind him on the path, asked, a little annoyed. "What's wrong?"

Kouga turned around and looked at his sister. "I can't do it," he said. "What if she's moved on and forgotten me?"

"She would only have forgotten you if she didn't love you," Kogarashi said with a sweet smile. "Did she?" Kouga hesitated, and then nodded. "Then, what are you waiting for?"

Kouga knocked on the door.

3

Kagura came into the living room from the kitchen with a tray of refreshments for herself, the kids and their guest, Shampoo. They took their drinks with a "thank you" and began to enjoy them. Kagura had just sat back down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She groaned. "Who could that be?" she grumbled, getting back up. She walked over to the door and reached for the handle. She grabbed it and turned it slowly. The next few seconds went by like hours.

She did not know what to do. So many opposing emotions had just surfaced out of nowhere. She stared at the stranger at her doorstep, almost not even recognizing him. But she knew that she knew him.

"Who is it Kagura?" Hakudoushi asked. But he got no response, so he leapt up and joined her at the door. He also joined her in staring with disbelief.

Kouga stood at the doorway, blushing uncomfortably. He too did not know what to say.

Kagura started. But "Who?" was all she could say.

"You _do_ know who I am," Kouga whispered, "Right?"

She shook her head. But she knew. Tears immediately formed in the corners of her eyes and she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. They stood there like that for quite a long time before they pulled away from each other. "But," Kagura stuttered in between sniffles and gasps of breath, "You're..."

"I know," Kouga said. He turned around and motioned for Kogarashi to join them. "Kagura," he continued, "This is my sister, Kogarashi. She brought me back to life."

Kogarashi joined them. Kagura studied her for a while and decided that this wolf demon was a friend. "Kouga died before his time," his sister smiled, "He was taken away from you unfairly, and so I righted the wrong." She beamed. "And now you two can go on being happy together again." She laughed.

"Umm," Hakudoushi muttered. "What about Sesshoumaru?"

Kogarashi immediately stopped laughing. "Who's Sesshoumaru?" She glanced questioningly at Kagura.

"Well," she began, "After Inuyasha, Juuroumaru, Jakotsu and I came back from killing the ice queen, KooriKisaki, I began to really miss Kouga, and Sesshoumaru was there to help me."

Kouga looked directly into Kagura's eyes. "You mean...?" he stuttered.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Kouga," she said, tears reforming, "It's more than great to see you alive again, but," she looked away, "I've moved on."

"I understand," Kouga said, choked.

"I'm really sorry," Kagura whispered.

"So am I," Kogarashi said with an angry tone. She turned around and began to walk away. "Let's go, Kouga." She knew that her little brother's heart was ripping in half and this Sesshoumaru person was the one who was doing it. Kouga had been alive for only a short time and was already being tortured. She would not let this happen. Sesshoumaru was an obstacle in Kouga's path to happiness. And that's all she really wanted for him: to be happy. And so, to make that happen, the obstacles would have to be eliminated. By any means necessary...


	12. Fuyuka, The Twisted Nails of Faith

Disclaimer: Lyrics to "The Twisted Nails of Faith" belong to Cradle of Filth.

1

Mirror, mirror on the wall / Shouldst not grave pleasures be my all / For if I shall see thy will be done / Grant me the witchcraft of thy tongue...

If blood is what thou craves, foul fiend / I will yield this witch to thee / If thou wouldst draw a veil for me / O'er lengthening scars of age and grief...

2

The original structure of Kikyou's hardcore death-metal band, Yogore no Yurikago, was this: Jakotsu on vocals, Bankotsu and Renkotsu on electric guitar, Naraku on bass, Suikotsu on drums and Mukotsu on keyboard, with Kikyou singing background vocals. But due to some mishaps, the band was changed time and time again. Suffice it to say, the band now was this: Jakotsu on vocals, Bankotsu on electric guitar, Renkotsu on bass, Hamaya on drums and Sekka on keyboard, with Kikyou still on background vocals. Before, when the band was still the original, they had made a deal with a record company and released a CD. It became an overnight hit, which pleased them all greatly, especially Kikyou. But, after Suikotsu died, she had given up all hope of ever returning to the world of media. No one else would give up though, and no one else would let her give up.

That is why the fact that Ryouga could play guitar was so vital.

He sat there on the chair, playing some rifts on Bankotsu's guitar. He played rather well, too. Nobody had to guess what Kikyou was thinking. She was sitting on the couch, with Bankotsu and Sekka beside her. "Ryouga," she said, "I have a proposition for you," she turned to the others and added, "If it's alright with you guys." They glanced at each other, then back to her and nodded. "Our band could certainly use your talents," she smiled at her guest, "Would you like to join us?"

Ryouga was stunned, to say the least. "Well," he said, putting his hand on the back of his head, "Gee, I dunno. I mean, am I really that good?"

"Don't be so modest," Jakotsu said, appearing from out of nowhere, behind Ryouga's chair.

Ryouga gasped. "Okay then," he smiled, "It would be an honor to play with you guys."

"Great," Jakotsu smiled, "You're gonna love playing with us." The smile turned very sly with that last part. Ryouga shrunk away from him.

"Stop doing that, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said.

The front door opened. "We're back," Renkotsu said as he entered the house. Hamaya followed, leading in his girlfriend Shiori, a hanyou from the demon bat clan. They had gone to pick up some other friends to meet with Ryouga. Ginkotsu the tank and Kyoukotsu the giant were waiting outside to see the "boy who could turn into a pig."

3

He could hear the guitar sounds from upstairs. He growled softly.

Fuyuka sat on his bed and stared into the blackness that was before him. He could not believe that this was going on, that he was still trapped down there in that awful jail cell with those awful people and their awful singing. He stood up and walked over to the bars. He gripped them tightly and began to squeeze with anger. He released his grip and walked back to the bed. He stared back at the bars and gasped. The bars that he had just squeezed were... thinner? No, that couldn't be right. He walked back over to them and examined them carefully. Yes, he had squished them.

"Interesting," he muttered to himself. "But what does that mean?"

_It means you have the power to escape._

It was her again, the woman that was talking to him from who knew where. "Are you saying," Fuyuka whispered, "that I can just pull these bars open?"

_Yes._

He concentrated deeply on the bars and gripped them with his hands again. He pulled them apart and smiled.

4

Seeing as Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu were too big to fit inside Kikyou's house, and it was also such a beautiful day outside, they all decided to have a picnic on the front lawn. This was a decision that would save most of their lives. As they were talking and eating sandwiches and fruit salad, a crash came from within the house. Before anyone had any time to react, it had already happened.

Several more loud crashes could be heard from within the house. Renkotsu dashed to the front door, but before he got it open, something burst through it, cutting him up pretty badly. That something was an overly pissed off Fuyuka. He grabbed Renkotsu by the throat and lifted him into the air. "If you had tried harder," he growled as he squeezed his grip, "to convince your friends to let me out, you might have lived through the day. But now, sadly-"

But before he could continue, a massive hand struck him from behind, sending him and Renkotsu in two different directions. It was Kyoukotsu who had saved Renkotsu from the edge of death. He barreled towards Fuyuka as everyone else gathered around Renkotsu. "You hurt my friend," the giant bellowed in a deep angry voice. "I will make you pay!" He swung his arms frantically at the ice wolf, who tried his hardest to dodge the erratic swings of the giant, but to no avail. He was struck every time.

He landed on the ground, half-conscious. 'Dammit,' he thought to himself, 'I underestimated them.'

Kyoukotsu leapt into the air and brought his foot down on the ice wolf, nearly squishing him. He smiled, pressing his foot harder into the ground, trying to suffocate his enemy. "We should have just killed you when we had the chance," he chuckled. But suddenly he could feel his foot lifting off the ground. Fuyuka was overpowering him. "What the?"

Fuyuka was standing fully upright, holding Kyoukotsu's massive foot above him. He shoved up with all his might and caused Kyoukotsu to lose his balance. He toppled over and Fuyuka jumped out of the way. "It would seem," he smirked, "that you've been beaten." He formed his hands into claw shapes and was just about to tear into the giant when a flash of metal struck the ground in front of him. It was the Jakotsutou.

"I don't know how you got out," Jakotsu said flatly, pulling the sword back to him, "but don't think that you're gonna get away from us."

Fuyuka stared down his opponent for several minutes, not making a sound or a move. Then without warning he leapt forwards and slashed at Jakotsu. His opponent managed to dodge the attacks, however, and also managed to make a few counterattacks of his own. He whipped the Jakotsutou, cutting Fuyuka's arm up badly.

"Jakotsu," Kyoukotsu's booming voice called, "Let me handle him." He was standing again and had a look of pure hatred on his face. He wanted revenge.

"Go ahead, then," Jakotsu smiled as he backed down.

Kyoukotsu cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be sweet," he hissed. Being faster than he seemed, he was already pummeling Fuyuka with punch after punch. This fight was in the bag, he thought, and would be over in no time. Fuyuka made a slight miscalculation when landing from being blown back by the punches, and had already found himself in Kyoukotsu's grasp. He began to squeeze, trying to suffocate him one more time. "You are no match for me, little wolf," he sneered.

Fuyuka was scared. Here he was, finally free of the jail cell, but having the life squeezed from him by this ugly giant. His vision began to dissipate and he slipped out of consciousness.

5

_He opened his eyes and looked around. All he could see was blackness. "Where am I?" he stuttered. Then he gasped as a ray of icy blue light shot up from the ground. The light cleared and the form of a strange figure could be seen. A strange figure? No. He knew it quite well. It was that of the woman who had been communicating to him while he was in the jail cell, his twin sister: Kogarashi._

_"Don't stop now," she instructed. "I've worked too hard for my plans to be botched up now."_

_"But," Fuyuka struggled to say, "How do I beat him?"_

_Kogarashi smiled at him, baring her fangs. "You've always had the power to bust out of that cell, and you've always had the power to slaughter any one of them." She stuck her hand out in front of her, and Fuyuka felt himself do the same thing. She opened her fingers (so did he) and a ball of blue energy formed in between them (as well as his own). "You've still got a lot to learn, brother."_

6

"This wolf has a strong spirit," Kyoukotsu chuckled as he continued to suffocate Fuyuka. "All the more fun for me, I suppose."

Fuyuka's eyes shot open, but they weren't his normal green eyes. Instead they were glowing with icy blue light. And his face no longer had an expression of fear or pain, but of bliss. Pure bliss.

Kyoukotsu felt great pain in his hand as he stared curiously into Fuyuka's glowing eyes. Then, before he knew it, his hand was ripped to pieces, and Fuyuka was free, hovering in front of him. The ice wolf held his hand out in front of him (still smiling) and opened his fingers. Blue energy (smile growing wider) appeared in his hand. He blasted it right into Kyoukotsu's face, ripping his entire head to shreds. The decapitated body fell to the ground with a loud thud that shook the entire street. Fuyuka slowly turned his head to the others and held his hand out, opening it and forming another ball of blue energy.


	13. Fuyuka Escapes

1

Ginta sat on the cliff, looking over the forest that was below. All the other wolves were in the cave, resting. They got back from a hunt and had finished eating their fill of a glorious banquet, signifying the start of their new lives. All seemed to be going in the Yourouzoku's favor these past few days. Kyouken and his sister Sakaki really were doing a great job leading them. They hadn't been this happy or full of food since Kouga was the leader. But, sadly...

Ginta sighed. If there was one person from his past that he missed, it was Kouga. They had grown up together, known each other their entire lives. But then, Naraku, in his infinite evil, murdered Kouga horribly, taking the Shikon shards from him that he carried. Thankfully, Inuyasha, Juuroumaru, Kagura and Jakotsu all ganged up on Naraku and destroyed him and the Shikon Jewel was returned to the after world, where it belonged.

"Yo," a voice called out from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Ginta." It was Hakkaku. "Sakaki and Kyouken have an announcement they wanna give the whole tribe. Let's go."

Ginta nodded, got up and followed Hakkaku into the cave, where the entire tribe was sitting audience style, with Kyouken and Sakaki at the head, about to give their speech.

"I have a task for you all," Sakaki boomed to the crowd. "I know, it will sound strange to you, but I must keep my reasons for it a secret for now." She smiled. "I wish to gather water from the five lakes that surround Mount Fuji."

"Uhh," one wolf member who was sitting in the front row said, scratching his head, "Why do you need water from the lakes of Mount Fuji?"

"I already told you," Sakaki growled softly, "My reasons are my own, for now."

The tribes-people exchanged questioning glances at one another, but Sakaki was their leader, and they had to do what she said. So they went off to gather water from the five lakes that surrounded Mount Fuji.

2

Jakotsu stared blankly at Kyoukotsu's headless body, lying there perfectly still. Then his gaze moved slowly up to the wolf demon that had just killed him. Fuyuka was hovering mere feet away from Kikyou and the others. His hand was outstretched, glowing with blue light. He was preparing to do what he had done to Kyoukotsu to the rest of them. Jakotsu could not allow this, so with a flick of his wrist he sent his sword's concealed blades barraging towards the enemy.

Fuyuka saw it coming and blasted his energy at Jakotsu instead. The blast hit only a fraction of space in front of him, but he was still taken out of the fight. "Baka!" Fuyuka growled. "You don't understand how powerful I've become!"

"And you," Bankotsu called out, "don't understand how powerful we _already_ are!" He was holding his trusty Banryuu above his head. He twirled it around a few times and then jumped into the air. He slashed towards Fuyuka and sent forth a great blast of purple energy. The Banryuusen. The blast cut through Fuyuka body and ended his ability to hover. He crashed down to the ground next to Kyoukotsu's body. He tried to get back up again, but Bankotsu was already on him. "I don't like people who kill my friends," he whispered coldly. "I don't even have much of a tolerance for friends who hurt other friends." Although this was said in a whisper, Renkotsu heard it loud and clear.

Fuyuka coughed. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your limbs from your body, asshole." He spat in Bankotsu's face.

Stunned, he slowly brought his hand to his face and wiped the spit with his finger. He looked at it for a second, and then flung it the ground. A split second later that same hand had found itself deep in Fuyuka's gut. It had even cracked his body armor. "You're not amusing," Bankotsu hissed between gritted teeth. "Now, hold still. I promise I'll make it quick for you."

Then it went dark for the wolf again. And her voice was back. She told him to back down; he wasn't ready yet. So, he balled his hand into a fist once more and landed it in Bankotsu's face, and took off with amazing speed. He was gone.

"Bankotsu!" Sekka screamed, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Just before he hit me," Bankotsu stuttered, "I saw something weird in my mind." He looked into his girlfriend's big purple eyes.

"What?" she asked, "What did you see?" But she didn't get the answer she was hoping for. Instead, he hurled up what he had eaten during the picnic all in front of him.

3

"What a little brat," Kogarashi whispered to herself as she sat in front of her mirror. She and Kouga were in the cave that she had brought him back to life in. He was resting, but she had important matters to attend to. "He has a weak constitution; I suppose that is a good thing. But his mind managed to pick up my signals, and that is definitely a concern..." She rose to her feet and walked over to Kouga's bed, which was behind her. She knelt on her knees and leaned over it. He was sound asleep and wouldn't hear her. She noticed that his hair had fallen over his face, so she gently brushed it away. She smiled. "Soon we're all going to be a family again, my dear brother." She leaned in closer and kissed his cheek. "And it's going to be wonderful." But then she pulled back. "However," she growled softly, "There are still some things that I need to do before we're all together again." She rose to her feet one more time and walked towards the cave entrance.

4

Slicing their way through the thick forests of Japan was no easy job, even for people as strong as them. But Inuyasha would not give up his quest for his girlfriend Kagome, and Mousse would not give up helping Inuyasha, as it was partly his fault in the first place. And also, for once, Myouga the cowardly flea was there to help. Toutousai had given him the directions to Yubaba's bathhouse. The reason he was acting as their guide was that if they came across any odd demons, and they would, he could give some advice for an easy defeat.

"Fuck," Inuyasha growled as he slashed frantically at the ivy that had tangled around him, "Why can't there be an easier route?"

"The story would be too boring," Myouga said flatly, "And besides, who wants to take the "easy route" anyways?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "I'm this close," he held his thumb and index finger apart a little, "to squishing you!"

"You can't," Myouga retorted, "I'm too important to this quest for that!"

"I'm too important to this quest," Inuyasha mocked.

"Would you please knock it off?" Mousse screamed. "I hear something coming."

Inuyasha and Myouga opened their ears. "Sounds like a kid screaming."

"Being chased by a group of Sickle Weasels," Myouga said, scratching his head, "I think."

"Shouldn't we go save him?" Mousse asked.

Inuyasha moaned. "Fine," he said, folding his arms. "Sometimes I wonder if people get themselves into trouble just to make more work for the other people who hafta save 'em."

The three of them dashed towards the cries of help and found a boy being chased by a group of nasty looking weasel demons, wielding a scythe each. They were all slicing at the poor kid, and got him with each slice. He was about to take another step forward, but failed to see the root in front of him, and went down. He cowered, fearing the end of his life, but it wasn't coming. He looked up and saw a strange person standing between him and the weasels. It was Inuyasha. "Why are these weasels attacking you?" he asked.

"I don't know," the boy said with a stutter, in between sobs of pain, "I was just walking through the forest and," he trailed off.

"Hey," Inuyasha called to the weasels, "Don't you know that ganging up on a kid is unfair?"

The weasels glanced at each other and snickered. They decided to unleash their fury on the dog demon instead. Big mistake. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and unleashed the Scar of the Wind on them, ripping them all to shreds.

Inuyasha turned to the boy and helped him to his feet. He was young, maybe a little older than Kohaku. He had scruffy blue hair poking out from an odd shaped hat made of orange wolf fur that had two little ears at the top. He was dressed in old-fashioned Chinese style clothing. "You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya," the boy said, "Thanks for saving me."

"What's your name kid?"

"Mint."

"Mint?" they heard Mousse exclaim as he snuck up on them. "Did you just say your name is Mint?"

Mousse and Mint stared each other down for a few seconds before Inuyasha asked, "Do you guys know each other or something?"

"Do we know each other?" they both exclaimed. Then they started going off in Chinese. Inuyasha, just having studied Chinese, could understand every word of it. And he knew they weren't the best of words in the language. He looked down to his feet and sighed. When he looked back up, Mousse and Mint were already fighting each other. He leapt in between them and held them apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, hitting both of them on the backs of their heads. "Now," he said in a more calmed voice, "Let's see if we can get all this straightened out..."


End file.
